


It’s the phantom of...the operaaaaaaa~

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Need more time, So interested in this, i must watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: The question is, do I ship them?To be honest, probably.





	It’s the phantom of...the operaaaaaaa~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something there (that wasn't there before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351176) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/169653747882/some-phantom-of-the-opera-fan-art>

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.   
> Hope you enjoy?


End file.
